Austins Life
by Austin the wolf
Summary: This is story on my OC Austin the wolf. It will take place using a few other characters from friends and other people. As well as a few characters from the sonic world. Although the characters will be portrayed much more differently.
1. Prolog-

Authors note: Okay so this is the prolog of the story. So far there isn't much to say other than I hope you guys enjoy the series. (WARNING: THIS will contain large amounts of foul language, gore, violence, depressing themes, and also story line so it will not go straight into the action… but then again this is a book. So yeah _) Anyway feel free to give out some criticism and other thoughts about what you think will happen and everything in a comment or message me over the topic or want to discuss something about the story I'm even up for suggestions.

"Finally the tool shall be created to end the war of good and evil." Whispered a large black fox. His eyes were a golden rod color as he sat on top of a towering throne made from black bones. The armrests at the ends came out into black skulls as lava dripped down from their gaping mouths. The air rained a black fog made from burring flesh and soot from a nearby volcano as the souls of the damned were forced to work in the lava lakes surrounded in a red hot stone mining the stone away with there hands that were now just down to the bones of what was left trapped for eternity to work in the lava lakes and doing other things with no sleep or rest.

As the fox looked around two emeralds sat by his throne, the first emerald was that of legends as it shimmered black and gold like its colors. An orb floated over the top of it roughly 2 feet tall and wide as black sparks of lighting shot out of it to the other orb floating on top of the other emerald as the ground around it was constantly being thrown around like a black hole does to a star. That emerald was colored black and a deep brown like the earth it shook up.

"Naga show me the child now." Demanded the fox as a hologram appeared above the black and gold emerald showing a small grey furred wolf cub. The wolf cub was playing with a small ball in the middle of a child's room. The room itself was covered in a sky blue painting as the flooring was made of mahogany wood giving it a reddish coloration. As the fox looked at the wolf cub a hunched over skeleton wearing a butlers uniform walked over pouring a black wine into a glass shaped like a skull at the top as the fox laughed to himself drinking it sending the minion away.

"Naga close screen." Said the fox as the hologram disappeared from view. The fox snapped his fingers as a black cape appeared on his shoulders. The cape itself was trimmed in crimson and had a large crimson skull on the back with the mouth open like a scream as blood dripped off the teeth and down the cape. As the black fox marched through the path towards the lakes the people and the demons seemed to cower as he walked by in fear of being punished.

"Get to work!" yelled the fox as one of the workers suddenly exploded into a mess of blood as his now broken soul floated where he was standing. The fox motioned two fingers as the black orb that was the mans soul floated over as he devoured it in a signal gulp and kept walking as everyone kept working now mining the hellstone with there bare fists.

"Lord Wrath something is happening!" Yelled another skeleton butler as he franticly ran around seeming scared of the fox named Wrath.

"What is it?" Wrath snarled walking over to his throne to look at the emeralds. What he saw was highly disturbing. Blood shot into the small grey wolfs room as 15 small symbols floated in the room hidden from view. Solders marched into the room carrying rifles as two larger wolves fell dead into the room in front of the cub. The cub himself was found crying holding onto his father's bloody hand. Not willing to let it go.

"Come on let go!" yelled a solider with the mark of G.U.N. on his left shoulder. The solider kicked the wolf repeatedly with his steel toe boots breaking the cub's arm till he let going. Wrath merely laughed at the scene as the bloody cub was dragged out of the house and loaded into a van driven away to a base.

He had no reason to care about the cub as if the cub died he could easily be replaced by someone else. But he didn't feel the need to do that as medics worked diligently on the cubs arm to mend the shattered bones.

"We will need to cut it off." Said one of them distastefully. Another nearby medic dressed in a white garb walked over and started sawing off the still awake wolf cub's arm. The wolf cub hollered in pain as they cut through the bone of his left arm not bothering to stop the bleeding.

As wrath watched the doctors he could only muster a smile. He waved his hand sitting on his throne made of bones sipping from a bottle of black wine enjoying the show of pain he was watching. He managed to even laugh as they dragged the parents past the boy whose eyes were blood shot. As he watched them shoot the bloody bodies for sport. When they were done all that was left was a mess of blood and mushy flesh as they bled out onto the front lawn.

"This child shall make the perfect project." Said a black and White hedgehog as he walked over to the cu. The hedgehog bent over as he plucked the cub off the ground by his tail carrying him into a black van. The black van drove off down the road to a secret base hidden in the sea.

Austin B.- Well…that was depressing ._.'

Wrath: Shut the hell up and wait for the next chapter Cause it will get much worse from there .

Austin B.- Fuck .-. well I guess see you all next ime wish the little cub luck.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note- Well this is when it gets much more story line and we follow our main hero along his journey. Again ill shut up so you can just read it but please leave a review or something s I can read your opinions on the story.

"Get up you lousy mutt!" Ordered a G.U.N. guard standing outside of a cell. The guard started to grow impatient as he reached into the cell to try and grab at the wolf inside. Suddenly the guard started to yell in pain as he felt small but sharp teeth clench down onto his arm. Out of the darkness arose a small wolf that was about 6 years of age. His once grey fur tattered with dirt. His emerald eyes have dulled to the point where any sign of happiness was gone. His left arm was completely gone now as it was just covered up by a sling.

"You fucking brat!" howled the guard as blood dripped down his arm. The guard opened up the cell kicking the young wolf into the wall causing the cub to slide down the wall coughing blood.

"Ill teach you to bite!" The Guard yelled as he picked the wolf cub up by the neck slamming him into the iron wall several times. The wolf cub could only try to kick his way free as he felt blood drip down the back of his head coating the wall in crimson. The room went silent as no banging against the iron wall was heard. The only thing that could be seen in the darkness was two bloody eyes glaring at the guard holding him by the head. After several minutes of silence large stomping sounds came from down the hall. As they got closer a larger than life wolf stepped in front of the cage. His fur as grey as the moon. The left side of his head had two gears sticking out of it. Along with being made of metal itself. The back of his head clearly showed signs of a metal plate being attached to it. A brown leather duster witch covered the rest of his body.

As the guard looked upon the Wolf he started to quake in fear as when he got close he was tore in half by the beast. Blood washed over the cub sitting in the cell. As soon as the larger wolf was gone the child slumped over and lay there till day.

When the cub woke up he found himself being called down o the cafeteria to finally eat. As he struggled u to his feet he followed to guards down to the cafeteria. When he looked up all he saw was other children eating and talking, but not a single truly happy face.

When he sat down he looked at the food in front of him. All he had to eat was small rations of dried meat, which he quickly devoured without a second thought. The next was an odd red liquid that smelled like a mix of sulfur and was fizzing at the top. Seeing as he hadn't had even a drop of water for nearly a week he gulped it down. The taste of it was sweet like a cherry yet felt more like burning acid. He quickly started coughing but managed to still eat the rest of his food that he could. He quickly fell over onto his back his mind racing as he felt a pulsing energy growing in his veins.

When he finally gained his senses back he noticed he was given more food but a white Hedgehog was reaching over to steal some.

"What in the hell are you doing?" The small cub said grabbing his hand stopping him before he could grab anything.

"I'm taking your food bitch." Said the hedgehog as he picked the cub up by the arms with his other hand. When he stood up he was much taller than the cub as he was already sixteen years old. The cub tried to bite the hedgehog to get him to let go but was quickly thrown down onto the metal table causing a large dent in the table. The cub struggled to see straight. The room felt like it was spinning to him as the hedgehog picked him up his arm now firing off large sparks and flames singeing the wolfs fur causing it to go dark black. As the Wolf slammed into the wall he felt the blood drip down the back of his head again.

"Come on get up and fight!" The hedgehog laughed picking up a metal bar rushing at the cub. Suddenly the cub grabbed the bar with one hand spinning it back breaking the hedgehog's arm his eyes burning with a small spark of fire.

"Stop hurting me." He said his voice just above a whisper as he bent the rod back, the sounds of bones cracking and snapping heard clear across the cafeteria. Very few looked up from their food as the cub slammed his foot down onto the hedgehog's chest snapping the arm clean from its socket that held its arm to the shoulder. The Cub chuckled as he watched the hedgehog below his foot squirming to move his arm to make a fist or break free. The hedgehog's eyes started to feel like they would pop as the cub finally decided to drop him to the ground.

"Next time ill kill you!" Roared the cub as he stomped onto the beaten hedgehogs head feeling it crack, as the sound of a gun shot opened as the cub fell down his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Blood flying up hitting the table as solders surrounded them both.


End file.
